It was raining
by LoveAngelDreams
Summary: The rain hits his face hard. But now, feeling it with her, it felt like pure bliss to his skin. Fluffy/Angsty One-shot. Totally Ichihime.


It was raining

.

The date his mother died was June the seventeenth.

It was raining.

.

Masaki Kurosaki held her son's hand as they crossed the busy street. It was her touch that he loved most of all. The motherly side of her was comforting and warm to him. She smiled like the sun. Maybe that was why his father always said she was the center of his universe. Ichigo wanted to find his sun one day, but right now he'd have to borrow his father's sun.

The small boy splashed in the wet rain puddles that were created that very morning. The light drizzle was the only down fall at the moment. So he wore a light yellow raincoat and boots to match with it. His bright orange hair was matted to his smiling face and his chocolate brown eyes shined with happiness.

In a way he looked just like his mother, he didn't have her gray eyes or her orange hair that was a shade darker then his, but he did have her smile. The same smile that she had was enough for him to enjoy every single day of his life.

They walked near the river where Ichigo could remember having picnics with his family on hot summer days. The water was low during those times, but right now they were in Autumn which meant a lot of rain. When it was summer they would have their picnics under the real sun, Ichigo and his younger sisters would stick their feet in the cool water and their father would come yelling "Water fight!" at them. Masaki would just giggle and continue to smile at her goofy family.

He started to skip a head of his mother who tried to walk faster to catch up with him. He stopped at the next street for them to cross.

"Thank you for waiting Ichigo," his mother would say and smile down at him. He just reached for her hand. "What is it Ichigo?"

"C-Can I hold your hand please?" he asked her shyly and looked away but still reached for her bigger digits.

She grabbed it and smiled bigger. "Of course you can," she says.

He smiled back up at her while rain drops hit his face. The rain hit harder. It hurt his skin.

.

"Do… Do you want to protect your family?"

"Yes, of course! If there's a way then tell me how!"

"Then you have to become a shinigami…"

.

"Have a nice day…Onii-chan…"

"Thank you, Orihime…"

.

"If you come after me… Then I'll never forgive!"

.

"I'm so glad you're alive Kurosaki-kun!"

"Thanks, Inoue."

.

"There's a lot of things I wanted to do…Like ask the ice cream man for one of everything or go to Mr. Donut and ask for one of everything…Ah~ I wish I could have five life times… Oh, I could live in five different houses and meet five sets of different people and eat five sets of different foods…. And…I could fall in love with the same person five different times. Thank you Kurosaki-kun… and goodbye."

.

"You can stay at ease Inoue… I must be scary, sorry. But please, stay at ease."

"Kurosaki-kun…."

.

"Please don't die Kurosaki-kun! You don't have to win… and you don't have to fight… just… just please don't get hurt anymore!"

The blue haired hollow strike with his claw, but the orange haired shinigami caches it with his bare hand. "Sorry Grimmjow, but it seems I can't deal with any more blows," Ichigo says, then slashes him with his weapon.

.

"Sa…..Save…..you…..I'll save…save….I'll…..you….I'll save you…..Inoue…"

"You don't have to protect me Kurosaki-kun! Please…don't become this for me! Don't become something else for me, please!" His clawed hand touched her face and she hugged him in the monstrous form while crying.

.

"I-I cou-couldn't tell if it w-was you or n-not, your hair is so much longer and I kept-"

He smiled at her. "Geez Inoue, you don't have to make that face-" he stopped and fell to the grass. He started to scream.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

"Ichigo!" Renij yelled.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida yelled

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"Orihime screamed.

.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered.

"Goodbye, Rukia."

She disappeared with the wind.

.

The date his mother died was June the seventeenth.

The date Orihime told him that she loved him was June the seventeenth.

It was raining

.

"I-I love you Kurosaki-kun… I have since I first met you…" Orihime whispered.

Ichigo embraced her and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too, Inoue…" He blurted out.

.

The date his mother died was June the seventeenth

The date Orihime told him she loved him was June the seventeenth.

The date she came back was June the seventeenth.

It was raining.

.

There a few feet away stood Rukia, after five years he could so her once again. Orihime squeezed his hand tighter.

"P-Please don't leave me…" she whispered

.

"I want you to stay away from Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san."

.

Rukia marched up to Ichigo and slapped him. Her purple eyes were filled with tears.

"Inoue hates me because she thinks I love you!"

"What!"

"I love Renji!"

.

"Ever since Kuchiki-san got back you've been acting different! Do you still love her Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo grabbed her hand. "You know that's not true Inoue!"

Tears fell from her dull gray eyes. "To tell you the truth Kurosaki-kun, I don't even know what's true and what isn't with you…"

She ran and he followed.

.

"I love you Inoue!"

"Then why…" she paused and looked at him. "Why don't you come to me with your problems? Why do you always run to Kuchiki-san?"

"I-"

"That's just it Kurosaki-kun! You don't trust me! Am I still a part of Aizen's army to you? Am I still the other girl you never took notice to till Kuchiki-san left?" she cried. "If she had never left then you wouldn't even be here with me! If you hadn't lost your powers…"

"Don't say that…" Ichigo yelled. Don't you dare say that!"

.

She ran after his yelling. Her feet brought her to the Karakura River. Somehow in her heart, she felt like this is the place where everything started.

And how it everything would end.

"Orihime!"

"Kurosaki-kun…" she turned around fast. Her slick shoes caused her to fall. She reached for his hand. Ichigo's bigger digits brushed against hers as he watched with horror as she fell into the river.

He jumped in after her.

He wouldn't lose another, not at the same place and not at the same time.

.

When she woke up, she told him four words.

.

"Five lifetimes aren't enough."

.

He agreed.

.

The date his mother died was June seventeenth.

The date Orihime told him that she loved him was June the seventeenth.

The day she came back was June the seventeenth.

The day the women he loved became the new center of his universe, was also June the seventeenth.

And…

.

They walk with the rain hitting them in a light drizzle. The auburn haired girl just smiles at the drops falling on her and her boyfriend. She walks ahead and twirls in the rain. They walked near a river where so many memories were created for the both of them. They should have a picnic when it's summer time again.

She splashes in puddles and then stops at the next street to cross. She waits for him with a huge smile, just like the sun.

Ichigo Kurosaki has found his sun.

He shyly looks at her and reaches for her smaller digits. "C-Can I hold your hand, Inoue," he asks while a blush tints his cheeks.

She grabs his bigger hand and her smile grows larger. "Of course you can," she says.

He smiles down at her and squeezes her small hand tight as the rain falls harder. It hits their faces. It feels good on _their_ skin.

He has found the new center of his universe.

.

.

.

…it was raining.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Hmm... this was my first one-shot to ever write so I hope you guys like it! =D

A gift for the new year!

I hope for every one to have a Happy New Year! Please dont' get killed!

lol

~Turtle-chan out~ 12-30-10


End file.
